dragonballfighterzfandomcom-20200214-history
Zamasu (Fused)/Move List
Images sourced from the Dustloop wiki. Normal Attacks |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = An energy blade-infused stab with the leading hand. |image-2 = |input-2 = |damage-2 = 700 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = A downward energy blade-infused swipe with the non-leading hand. |image-3 = |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1000 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = Lifts the opponent via telekinesis followed by an explosion. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A charging energy blade stab. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A reverse flying roundhouse kick. }} |damage-1 = 500 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a black ki blast forward. }} |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = A low shin kick. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = An angled energy blade slash. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Shoots a purple flash of light that launches the opponent. Invulnerable to air-attacks. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A jumping axe kick. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A downward energy blade stab. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A side kick. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = An axe kick. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 400 1000 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a ki blast downward. Up to three ki blasts can be fired. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = An advancing axe kick. Spikes the opponent at a less horizontal angle. }} Special Moves (air OK) |damage-1 = 900 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = The aerial variant has 1 less frame of startup. The opponent will fall slowly towards the ground when struck high in the air. Inputting after a hit or block will trigger Heaven's Flash. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 1000 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = The attack moves Zamasu slightly more forward and deals more damage along with causing a sliding knockdown on hit. There is more startup before the attack comes out. Additionally the move is 1 frame slower when performed in the air. Inputting after a hit or block will trigger Heaven's Flash. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 1200 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = The slice deals more damage and Zamasu moves slightly more forward before attacking along with having less startup before Zamasu attacks. Much like the variant, there's 1 more frame of startup when this move is initiated in the air. Inputting after a hit or block will trigger Heaven's Flash. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} combo, or uses a Super/Meteor Attack, the orbs will disappear. |input-1 = (air OK) |damage-1 = 700 1260 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = The lightning bolts will fire 126 frames after they appear. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 700 1260 |type-2 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-2 = All |description-2 = There's a slight delay before Zamasu summons the two lightning orbs. The two orbs will fire the lightning bolts 219 frames after they appear. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 700 1260 |type-3 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-3 = All |description-3 = The orbs fire two waves of double lightning bolts, with the first wave coming out on frame 126, the second wave on frame 216. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} |damage-1 = 900 1620 |type-1 = Physical (Level 2 Projectile) |guard-1 = All |description-1 = An upward swipe with an energy blade. Holding down will make Zamasu fire a crescent-shaped ki wave forward along with the slice. Both the slice and the wave can hit the opponent at close range. }} |damage-1 = — |type-1 = — |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Emits his halo and takes to the skies. The airborne variant has less startup frames due to Zamasu not performing an initial jump. Once flying, Zamasu can move around in eight possible directions (for a maximum of 204 frames) and inputting any attack button will use one of Zamasu's special moves or attacks listed below: * / / triggers Eternal Justice (the variant consumes one Ki gauge). * / / triggers Wall of Light (with the variant consuming one Ki gauge) and will reset the flight duration. * / / cancel the flight into an advancing downward axe kick. * fires a downward ki blast but with aerial movement. * gives Divine Order, which can also be charged. * cancels the flight without attacking. }} Z-Assist / |damage-1 = 800 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Swings an energy blade upward and fires a crescent-shaped wave of Ki forward. }} Super Attacks (air OK) |damage-1 = 2300 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires an orange energy sphere down to the ground that explodes on contact. The energy sphere will carry the opponent to the ground to the explosion on hit. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 100 2560 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Summons ten red spheres in the air that fires a barrage of red needle-sharp energy blades after a few seconds. The spheres will stay in the area Zamasu summons them. Can combo out of this move. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} Meteor Attack or (air OK) |damage-1 = 3900 |type-1 = Special |guard-1 = All |description-1 = An image of a large purple monstrous bird appears from above and a purple beam of light erupts from the ground at the opponent's position. On hit, multiple purple lightning bolts erupts from the heavens that rain down on the opponent. Consumes three Ki gauges. }} Navigation Category:Zamasu (Fused)